What's Meant To Be
by AllShadesOfPurpleRedAndBlue
Summary: Mordred and Sefa met and fell in love. But after Mordred stabbed Morgana in the back she wants revenge. How will Sefa factor into Morgana's plans against Mordred? And will Mordred, Arthur, Merlin and the Knights be able to save Sefa? Currently have writer's block so any story ideas welcome :)
1. Prologue

**What's Meant To Be**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters

**Author's Note**: Back after who knows how long. I am a bit out of practice so I apologise if it is not very good. I also know that this chapter is basically a transcript of Merlin Series 5 episode 1 and 2 - "Arthur's Bane".

**Summary**: Mordred and Sefa met and fell in love. But after Mordred stabbed Morgana in the back she wants revenge. How will Sefa factor into Morgana's plans against Mordred?

* * *

Six months.

It had been six months since he had last seen Sefa.

Ever since he had teamed up with that slave trader he missed her terribly. However Mordred knew that both of them had responsibilities to attend to, especially know after so much had changed.

* * *

One thing that Mordred never expected, was to be reunited with Morgana. Arriving at the Fortress of Ismere he was pleased to see Morgana again. He remembered how she had treated him and looked after him when he was a child.

"I feared you were dead." Morgana said watching Mordred eat, which he clearly hadn't done so in a while, as they sat at the table just the two of them. "It's dangerous for those of us with magic."

Mordred paused and said, "It's not been easy." Grabbing an apple Morgana continued, "For anyone of us."

"Sorcery frightens people. Even some of those who claim to support it" Mordred contemplated as Morgana took a bite of her apple.

Genuinely intrigued Morgana asked, "You see a lot?" Remembering what he'd been through in recent years he replied, "I've learnt to. I've had to. If I was not to be burnt at the stake or exploited for another man's gain."

Morgana nodded understanding where he was coming from, "Attitudes will change soon. The Old Religion will reign once more. There'll be nothing to fear once Arthur and his kind are cleansed from the Earth."

Leaning back in his chair Mordred was at first pleased at the prospect of his people no longer being persecuted but when he heard Morgana say that she would cleanse Arthur and his kind from the earth, his smile fell for two reasons.

One : He believed Arthur was good and right and he could now see just how much Morgana had changed. Mordred now didn't recognise the woman in front of him.

Two: Arthur had earlier escaped from the slave trader's custody and he realised he would have to now tell Morgana.

Looking down, Mordred said, "You know we had Arthur in our grasp." He didn't dare look up to see the look he now knew would be on Morgana's face.

Forcing himself to look up he continued. "He escaped." It was easy to see that Morgana was not pleased with this development but she replied, "You let him go?" Clearly trying to hide her anger.

Trying to explain the situation Mordred looked uneasy, "He got away." Morgana replied to this in a tense voice, "How? Who let him go?" Her anger increasing.

"It was an accident." Morgana suddenly stood up and cutlery flew off the table. "Kill him! That's all they had to do!" Seething she continued while Mordred looked down, "I'm a high priestess. I have the power of the heavens in my hands and yet he continues to defy me."

Mordred looked up again, "Morgana." he tried to interrupt but she continued. Mordred stood up and spoke quietly, "Calm yourself."

"I want his annihilation Mordred. I want to put his head on a spike and watch as the crows feast on his eyes." With this the warning bell sounded interrupting the two and Morgana smiled realising the significance, "Arthur." Mordred just looked down as both left to find Arthur.

* * *

As both himself and Morgana searched for Arthur so many questions ran through his mind. What had happened to Morgana? What or who was it that had turned her into this person before him?

Also Morgana had informed him that she had been working with Ruadan, who he knew to be Sefa's father. Morgana had also informed him that Sefa had been sent to Camelot as a spy for her father and that she had been discovered and sentenced to death. Internally he was panicking, if Ruadan had gone to save her, why hadn't he returned? Was Sefa dead or could he get to Camelot and save her? Thought after thought ran through his mind until he saw Morgana stop in front of him as they heard Arthur ahead of them.

"How good of you to save me the trouble of finding you?" Arthur stopped with his back turned towards them and went for his sword but quickly realised it wasn't there.

"Oh dear, how remiss of you? Your bravery's matched only by your stupidity. What on earth do you think you'd achieve by coming here?" Arthur stood firm, "I'm here to free my men."

Morgana responded by hovering a dagger in front of Arthur's face causing him to jump back momentarily before Morgana stabbed his shoulder and Arthur dropped to the ground.

"This time there really seems to be no way out" Morgana said as she and Mordred approached Arthur. "I'm sorry about what our father did to you." This had clearly hit a nerve with Morgana who quickly replied, "Uther was never my father."

"We are brother and sister." Arthur said as he struggled to get up. "Funny how you choose to remember that with my dagger at your back." Morgana replied clearly pleased at the position she that she had Arthur in.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief and turned to face Morgana, "What happened to you, Morgana? As a child you were so kind, so compassionate." Morgana looked curious for a moment before saying, "I grew up." She then stabbed Arthur again, making him fall to the ground.

"You're right to cower before my hand. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine." Arthur breathing more heavily said, "Yet with all that, you choose to do nothing but hate." Morgana smiled and laughed silently to herself, "Uther taught me well. Goodbye Arthur Pendragon." At that moment Merlin entered with Mordred drawing his dagger before Morgana flung Merlin into the cave wall.

"Morgana. Please." Arthur said as Mordred approached Morgana from behind as she knocked Arthur out. "Don't speak dear brother. It's too late." Before she could say the spell that would end Arthur's life and as Arthur began to regain consciousness, Mordred stabbed Morgana.

Her dagger dropped to the ground, as did she. Looking up at Mordred she looked at him with disbelief, "Mordred." she wheezed before losing consciousness.

* * *

Mordred helped Arthur out of the cave and returned to Camelot with Arthur, Merlin and the Knights. There he was knighted and became Sir Mordred and one of the Knights of the Round Table.

Outside of the main hall, Mordred began to remove his cloak when Merlin's voice came from behind him, "Here." Mordred looked behind him as Merlin approached. "Let me help you with that." Merlin reached around and took off Mordred's cloak. Mordred looked unsure but replied, "Thank you."

"You know...if Arthur knew you had magic, things would be...very different." Merlin said before walking away to put down Mordred's cloak and the smile from Mordred's face disappeared as he turned around.

"Tell me something." Merlin asked walking up to Mordred to take his gloves and aid Mordred in removing his armour. "Of course." Mordred replied. "You saved Arthur's life. Why?"

Mordred stared at Merlin for a few moments, "Because Arthur is right. The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield. Morgana had forgotten that." No more was said between the two but Merlin looked at Mordred, thinking about what Mordred had said. Mordred gave a smile before Merlin left with Mordred's armour and cloak.

Mordred turned around and his smile fell before he left as well. His thoughts once again overtaken by Sefa and how she was faring. Mordred had no idea that when Ruadan had come to Camelot to free Sefa that he had succeeded and that Sefa was now on the run while Ruadan was dead.

* * *

**Well, here's the prologue to my story. I hope you like it. Please review, but no flames.**

**Thank you x**


	2. Chapter 1

**There is where my actual story starts. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Six months.

It had been six months since he had last seen Sefa.

* * *

Now a Knight of Camelot Mordred was at a point in his life that he never expected. But Merlin had been right, if Arthur knew the truth then it would be over and he would be where Sefa was. Or where he thought she was.

Four days later, it was his first council meeting. Sitting at the Round Table he felt nervous and anxious because he didn't know the ways of Camelot.

As the council meeting progressed Mordred became increasingly bored because the meeting seemed to be never ending.

The last issue in the meeting was what had happened in Camelot while Arthur had been in Ismere. Guinevere addressed the council, "As you know Morgana's men were able to intercept you while you were in Ismere. This is because we had a spy in Camelot."

The Queen sighed before continuing. "The spy was Sefa, my maidservant. After being dismissed of her duties the night after you left, she too left Camelot through the southern gate. She visited her father, the druid Ruadan, where she told him of what was discussed in the privy council. This is how Morgana knew from where you would be approaching Ismere. Once some of the Knights returned to Camelot, Sefa was arrested and sentenced to death for her treachery."

Hearing what had happened Mordred feared for Sefa's safety and well-being. He knew himself the conditions of the dungeons and hoped to see that she was at least well. '_I don't know what I'd do if any harm came to her_.' Mordred thought dreading what Gwen would say next.

"However. I saw an opportunity to catch Ruadan and so used Sefa to get to her father. Her plight had to be believable, as I never planned to carry out her sentence, if Ruadan was to come to Camelot and save his daughter. Which he did. During their escape Ruadan was injured and later found dead in some old ruins while Sefa was nowhere to be found. I believe she escaped and see no reason to go after her." Gwen could feel everyone's eyes on her.

'_Thank the Gods for her escape_' Mordred thought as he released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Arthur looked questioningly at his wife, "Why do you see no reason to pursue her? She betrayed Camelot."

Gwen smiled at Arthur and held his hand, "She thought she was doing the right thing. Her father used her as a pawn for his own gain. Tell me, would you have done any differently if your father had asked the same of you?" Everyone stayed silent knowing that Gwen had spoken the truth.

* * *

Gwen looked at each of the men before her and their reactions to her news and knew then she had done the right thing.

What perplexed her though was Mordred's reaction to the news. She remembered him from when he was a boy and she had attempted to help Morgana sneak him out of the castle. '_My, that all seems so long ago now_.' She thought as she watched him.

Gwen had seen Mordred become more alert when Sefa's name was mentioned and watched him as she told them of Sefa's fate.

She recognised the look in his eyes as the one her eyes held when Arthur was away and she was left unaware of his fate. She saw him visibly relax and the tension in his shoulders disappear knowing that Sefa was alive.

Sefa had only been her maidservant for a short while but Gwen had learned nothing about Sefa's past or where she was from. During Sefa's short stay in Camelot Gwen would swear that she had seen chemistry between Sefa and Merlin and was convinced of their growing attraction to one another.

She didn't know what Sefa's feelings were for Merlin or Mordred or if she had any at all towards the two men, but Sefa had revealed to her before she left to tell Arthur's plans to her father that she had someone special in her life that she couldn't talk about.

Seeing the way Mordred reacted to news of Sefa it was obvious to see that he loved her and loved her deeply, the kind of love she had for Arthur.

'_He clearly has grown up_.' Gwen thought as the council meeting ended and everyone left.

Arthur saw the thoughtful look on Gwen's face and looked at her curiously.

"Guinevere. What is it that troubles you?" Gwen was roused from her musings and looked at Arthur. "Nothing troubles me but I was wondering about Mordred. He seemed troubled himself when Sefa was mentioned but visibly relieved when he heard she was at least okay."

'_This is occupying her mind_.' Arthur thought to himself. "Guinevere, whatever Mordred's reaction to the news is, it is none of our concern. It is his life."

Gwen smiled at Arthur knowing that Arthur was right, although she was curious. Taking the hand that Arthur offered, she kissed him quickly and the two left the hall to attend to other official business.

* * *

Mordred followed the rest of the Knights to the training ground hoping that training would take his mind off of Sefa and wherever she was now.

For the next few hours Mordred trained intensely. So much so that it caught the attention of the other Knights. What also caught their attention was the level of skill that Mordred had with a sword. He was as good, if not better, than some of the Knights there and they had been training in Camelot for at least three years.

Merlin also noticed the intensity of Mordred's training as he dropped off more equipment for the Knights.

He watched for a few moments, standing next to Gwaine and Percival and asked, "What's his problem?" Nodding towards Mordred.

"Don't know. He's been like this since we came here after the council meeting." Percival replied.

"Clearly something in the council meeting riled him up." Gwaine added before picking up his own sword and began training.

Percival clapped Merlin's shoulder and picked up a sword, "Well whatever it is, he's in the right place."

Merlin was still suspicious but let it go for the time being.

* * *

Mordred didn't realise just how hard he had pushed himself until he had stopped training and went back to his quarters.

That night in his quarters, after taking off all his armour and removing his boots, he allowed himself to relax for the first time that day.

He sat on his bed and his mind once again wandered to Sefa. Was she okay? Where was she? Had she found shelter? All these questions and more ran through his mind. He knew that the Knights had noticed how hard he had pushed himself but hoped that no-one would push him for answers to his training session today.

He knew he loved Sefa and had loved her since they had met one another three years ago. It had been shortly before the news of Uther's death became widespread. The two of them had met while Ruadan, Sefa and Mordred had been passing through Nemeth.

Ruadan had been attempting to get to Ismere and happened across Mordred while he had been staying in an abandoned hut.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sefa had been ill and Ruadan knew that he needed to find suitable shelter and soon. He had left Sefa in the cave they had used for shelter and was planning to retrieve her once shelter was found. _

_That's when his luck changed and he happened across a small hut in the middle of the forest. It looked abandoned but decided to be cautious. Wielding his sword he stepped inside._

_Mordred had been staying in the hut for only a couple of weeks when the door swung open and a man,who he later knew to be Ruadan, stepped inside and held a sword to his throat._

_Mordred used his magic to fling the sword across the small room. Ruadan looked surprised, "You can use magic." He stated._

_Mordred looked at him indifferently, "Since I was a child." Preparing for a fight Mordred remained cautious of Ruadan as he picked up the sword Mordred had flung across the room before turning back to Mordred._

"_Are you here alone?" he asked, something Mordred was not expecting, but answered, "Yes." Ruadan took a deep breath, "Please my daughter, she is sick and needs proper shelter to rest and and recover. Will you allow us to stay with you?"_

"_Yes." Mordred replied, not really sure what to make of the situation. With this Ruadan smiled and left to collect Sefa._

* * *

_An hour passed and Ruadan returned with Sefa, who was clearly sick. Ruadan lead her to the bed and laid her down gently, getting her to rest._

"_Thank you for what you are doing." Ruadan said, making sure Sefa was comfortable. "By the way my name is Ruadan. This is my daughter, Sefa. We are druids. What is your name?"_

"_Mordred. I am also a druid." Mordred replied sitting down himself as he had been standing since Ruadan had entered with Sefa._

_Ruadan looked at Mordred for a few moments before saying anything else, "I assume you are on the run as we are. Tell me, Mordred, how old are you?" To Ruadan Mordred looked too young to be on his own, but knew that since the Great Purge many druids had been killed and many families torn apart._

"_I am 16." Ruadan nodded, "The same age as my daughter then."_

* * *

_Over the next few days, Sefa recovered from her sickness and the three of them had settled into a routine._

_Ruadan was out hunting for dinner when Sefa awoke from her nap. "Where is my father?" Mordred looked around from the fire, "He has gone out hunting." He handed a drink to Sefa. "Thank you." She replied as she took a sip before putting the drink down._

_She watched Mordred for a moment and got up and sat next to him. Looking at her briefly before turning back to the fire once again, Mordred felt himself beginning to blush._

_This had never happened to him before, but then again he had never stayed anywhere long enough to get attached or attracted to anyone. This was all new and he had no idea what he was doing. After all he had only known Sefa for a few days. Sefa spotted Mordred uneasiness and began to fidget herself and looked down at her hands._

"_Do I make you uncomfortable, Mordred?" His head snapped toward her and he replied, "No. Of course not. I am just tired." He tried to smile reassuringly and found he couldn't look away._

_Before either knew what was going on their lips met in a gentle kiss, a first for them both. Pulling away they smiled at one another._

_Then the door swung open and Ruadan entered carrying three rabbits. They moved slightly away from one another but the mood __change__ i__n the room was evident to Ruadan._

_As the three ate dinner Ruadan decided to voice the decision that he had made earlier in the day. "Mordred. I thank you for your hospitality that you have extended towards Sefa and I but I am afraid that it is time for the two of us to move on." Mordred paused and sneaked a glance at Sefa, who had snapped her head towards her father when he told them of his plans._

_Mordred swallowed, "Of course I understand. I myself must be moving on also. I have stayed in one place too long."_

"_My daughter and I shall be leaving shortly after dawn tomorrow." Ruadan said and watched as Sefa's face fell. He knew that the two teenagers in front of him had become close in the last few days but also knew of the importance of reaching Ismere. Mordred nodded in understanding._

_That night Sefa sat outside the hut looking at the stars. She felt someone sit next to her and turned to see that it was Mordred._

"_You do not want to leave tomorrow, do you?" Mordred asked. Sefa laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, "It is not that I don't want to leave this place. It's that I don't want to leave you. Can you not come with us?" She asked lifting her head to look at him._

_Mordred looked down momentarily, "No I can't. It's not my place. Although, I am sure that we will meet again someday." They kissed each other again that night and neither knew just how right Mordred's words were._

* * *

Thinking back over it now, Mordred was sure that was when he'd fallen in love with Sefa. Throughout the next three years, Mordred and Sefa did cross paths numerous times and each time he was sure that his feelings for her grew.

The nature of their relationship was never specified between the two of them and they tended to go with what felt right and what the situation allowed. However if there was one thing that experience had taught him in recent years was that it was not sensible to let his emotions control him or to get overly sentimental if he wanted to survive in a world that currently wanted people like him dead.

* * *

**Please read and review. Be aware that I will likely be slow in posting chapters due to college and temporary writer's block. I apologise now for the long intervals in between chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter three. This chapter is about Sefa. I hope it's okay.**

* * *

Six months.

It had been six months since she had last seen Mordred.

* * *

Ever since she had escaped from Camelot, she had felt alone knowing her father was dead, but also that Mordred wasn't there and she had missed him terribly. However Sefa knew that both of them had responsibilities to attend to, especially know after so much had changed.

Being on the run was hard but it wasn't something she hadn't done before. However beforehand she had always had her father with her. How she missed him and wished he was still here.

Sefa moved from place to place, never staying for too long. However she did know of one place that she could run to and be safe. It was back to the hut where her and Mordred had first met three years ago.

Each of her encounters with Mordred were fond memories for Sefa and she longed to see him again. However she had quickly realised that she had no idea where he was. Was he safe? Where was he? So many thoughts ran through her mind and all centred on Mordred.

* * *

Almost a week had passed since she had fled Camelot and lost her father. Sefa had never felt so alone as she wondered through the forest for days on end. She was hungry and tired but there was nothing to eat. She had never hunted before and didn't know how to prepare meat or fish once caught. This left her with few options for food.

Wondering through the forest, Sefa stumbled from the lack of food but as she pushed a branch out of her way and smiled. There in front of her was the hut she had been searching for. It looked no different and to the untrained eye seemed that no-one lived there.

Sefa approached cautiously and slowly opened the door. Inside it was quiet and undisturbed. Sefa took a deep breath and removed her cloak.

'_It feels good to be somewhere familiar_.' Sefa thought as she put down her cloak. Just then a cry rang out and disturbed the peace.

Sefa looked towards the back of the hut as an old woman came out from behind a screen holding a crying infant.

"Oh, Sefa you've returned. Thank God you have. This little one hasn't stopped crying since you left." The old woman said handing the infant to Sefa.

"Thank you, Helena. For everything you've done for me these past few months." Sefa said adjusting the infant in her arms.

Looking at the infant, Sefa felt tears come to her eyes. "I've missed you Melehan. Have you missed me?" The infant, Melehan, gave a gurgle in response.

Helena looked on at the sight and smiled herself. "He's missed his mother greatly." She said stroking Melehan's head.

The smile on Sefa's face dropped, "I feel so guilty for leaving him. I feel like a bad mother for leaving him for so long." Sefa said hugging her son to her.

"Nonsense child. You have been the best mother possible to that boy. You've done a wonderful job raising him." Helena spoke as she tried to comfort Sefa over her anguish of having left her son for an extended period of time.

However if Helena knew one thing it was that a mother's worry never goes away. She herself had experienced it when she'd had her children and continued to experience it even though her children were grown adults with families of their own.

"Come, you look famished." Helena suggested.

For the rest of the night Sefa sat and cared for her son. '_He looks so much like his father_.' She thought as put her son down for the night before going to bed herself as did Helena.

Over the next three weeks Sefa was the dutiful mother. That was until one morning when she went out to collect some firewood. Inside the hut it was eerily quiet.

"Helena!" Sefa called out but got no response. She looked around the table and saw Helena dead on the floor. Sefa was shocked and horrified but before she could scream a cry that was all to familiar rang out.

'_No!_' Sefa thought and began to panic. She looked for around her for something to defend herself but she was knocked back with a wave of magic.

Sefa could do nothing but watch as Morgana stepped into view holding Melehan with an evil smile on her face.

"You must be Sefa. Your father told me so much about you. Although he never told that you had a son." Morgana said, her attention on Melehan.

Sefa could only stare at her son and began to plead, "Please. Let my son go. Please." Sefa tried to reach for Melehan but was held back by Morgana's magic.

Morgana moved closer towards Sefa and knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry about you father. He was a good man. An ally. But I also know that you know Mordred. I cannot let what he did to me go unpunished." Morgana sneered at Sefa.

Morgana stood up again and asked, "Your son reminds me of Mordred. Is he Mordred's son?" Morgana looked again at Sefa. Panicking about what would happen if she told Morgana the truth, Sefa lied.

"No. Of course not. Mordred is nothing more than a friend." She said shaking her head.

Morgana seemed satisfied with that answer and signalled for someone to enter. "Well, whatever your relationship with Mordred. It's obvious you're important to him so you'll come with me for now." Sefa looked around and saw two soldiers who grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the hut.

Morgana put Melehan down next to Helena's body and left him with some food. With that she left and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sefa woke up inside of a cell. It was a small dark room with only a small window for light. The door in front of her was sealed shut with magic.

Her head throbbed and she was disorientated. After a couple of minutes clearing her head she began to examine her surroundings. It was then she realised that Melehan wasn't with her, '_No! No! Where is he? Please let nothing have happened to him!_' Sefa thought as despair, fear and panic filled her.

She looked out of the small window trying to see if she could recognise anything outside her window that would give her an idea as to where it was that she was being held.

Suddenly the door behind her opened and Morgana walked in. Sefa turned around and looked at Morgana, who was smiling.

"Please. Tell me where my son is. Please" Sefa pleaded but Morgana's smile just grew.

Stepping closer to Sefa Morgana replied, "Oh he's fine. I left him back at that small hut you called a home." Sefa's eyes widened.

She realised that Melehan was all alone and would more than likely starve if someone didn't find him soon, although she had no idea how long it had been since Morgana had kidnapped her.

With that Morgana left and the door was sealed shut again. Now alone it was then that Sefa allowed herself to break down. Thoughts of Melehan filled her mind. She remembered his birth, holding him for the first time and hearing his cries. All this and more entered her mind as tears began to fall from her eyes.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sefa sat next to the small fire as she stroked her swollen stomach and watched as Mordred prepared a meal. She smiled to herself as she looked down at the ever-growing bump._

_Mordred noticed this and smiled himself, "You seem happy today." He said to Sefa. She looked up at him and replied, "I just can't wait to meet him or her. And I still can't believe that we're in this situation."_

_Mordred nodded. He found it hard to believe that any day he was to become a father and it all seemed so unreal. If someone had told him that at 18 he would have a child he would have told them they were crazy._

_Yet here he was, looking at the woman who carried his child. Sefa winced as the baby kicked her and Mordred was startled out of his thoughts. _

_He had no idea what happened when a woman gave birth but knew that Sefa would do so soon._

"_We need to find proper shelter." Mordred said worried about what would happen if Sefa gave birth in the middle of the woods._

"_Tomorrow." Sefa replied and laid down to sleep._

* * *

_The next day they travelled some more and happened across the hut where they had first met. It hadn't changed at all and seemed no-one lived there._

_Just when they were thinking of entering an old woman came out of the hut and saw the two. "Oh my." She said startled by the two's presence but saw that Sefa was pregnant._

"_Well come in the two of you. Come on." Mordred and Sefa were shocked by the sudden and unexpected hospitality but complied none the less._

_Once inside the two relished in the warmth. _

"_Well my name's Helena. What might your names be?" Helena asked as she had drinks to the two of them._

"_My name is Mordred and this is Sefa." Mordred answered and Sefa smiled. _

_Helena was an old woman who had the use of magic and due to the Great Purge had lost her home and been forced to live in this small hut. She was welcoming ad had allowed Sefa and Mordred to stay with her._

* * *

_A week later Sefa had been telling Helena how they had come to be in their current situation while Mordred was out collecting food._

"_Well both of us had met several times over a year and a half. My father has no idea although I believe that he suspects something." Sefa suddenly felt bashful as she revealed her relationship with Mordred._

"_If you don't mind me asking my dear. Why is it that you now find yourself with child?" Helena asked both curious and worried._

_Sefa blushed heavily and looked down, "Well it was nine months ago and we basically got carried away after we hadn't seen each other for three months."_

_Helena nodded understanding that sometimes youths don't think of the consequences of their actions._

_Mordred returned with dinner and they continued with the routine that the three had gotten into over the past week._

_Later that night Sefa woke up feeling a rush of water from between her legs. Choosing to ignore it she went back to sleep. A few hours later she woke up to sharp pains in her stomach._

_Not knowing what to do she tried to ignore it but found that she couldn't and that the pain was increasing to the point where she was screaming._

_Sefa's screams alerted Mordred and Helena to Sefa's predicament. "What's happened?" Sefa asked panicked._

_Helena guided her over to the bed and and replied, "You're having your child, Sefa. I can guess that they will be born today." Mordred began to become frantic and didn't know what to do with himself._

"_Mordred. I need to get me the supplies that we talked about before. The ones that allow Sefa to give birth." Mordred nodded and got the supplies._

_Over the next twelve hours Sefa experienced more pain than she had ever known. She just wanted it to stop until finally..._

"_WAHHH!" Cries filled the room and the pain disappeared. "Congratulations my dear. You have a son." _

_Helena handed her son to Mordred and he made his way over to Sefa. He gave their son to her and she couldn't stop looking at him._

"_What should we call him?" Mordred asked. "Melehan." Sefa simply said as she looked up at Mordred and smiled._

* * *

Melehan's birth had been the best time of her life, even if it had been eight months ago. In her cell she smiled thinking about her son.

During the month after Melehan's birth Mordred had stayed and cared. However after a month Mordred had to leave and had left with a slave trader who was travelling around the country. Mordred had no option but to go and so reluctantly left.

Left to care for her son on her own, she stayed with Helena. However her father didn't know about Melehan as she had purposefully kept it a secret.

That was one thing Sefa regretted more than anything as her father never got to meet his grandson. Sefa still had tears running down her face as she thought about her son. Was he safe? Had he been found? Was he even alive?

Sefa dreaded the outcome of these questions but there was nothing she could do but hope her son was alive if not okay. She prayed for his safety.

* * *

**Next chapter will centre on Mordred again. Hope you like it x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but I had temporary writer's block. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it**

* * *

Back in Camelot, Mordred continued his training. Mordred was in the training grounds with the other Knights when Arthur came out of the castle and marched straight over to them all.

"There have been reports of Morgana in the area. Mordred, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan I want you to check it out and report back to me." Arthur commanded before returning to the castle.

With that Mordred, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan prepared to leave Camelot. Once that they were ready, with a farewell from Arthur, they left to the area where Morgana was reportedly seen.

"It looks as if nothing was disturbed." Leon pointed out. All four men dismounted from their horses and pushed forward slowly and cautiously.

Elyan shouted out, "Here!" and pointed at the ground. There in front of him were footprints that were heading east.

The four followed the footprints until they came to a clearing. "Look a hut. Let's see who lives there." Gwaine suggested as he advanced closer to the hut.

Mordred saw the hut and immediately recognised it, '_No_.' He thought as he got closer to the hut also. If Morgana had been there then she could have discovered Sefa and Melehan. If that was the case he feared what Morgana would do to them if she knew they had a connection to him.

Mordred knew Morgana was vengeful and worried about what she would do to his son if she wanted revenge.

"Shhh." Gwaine suddenly hushed the group of men. They approached as silently as they could and could hear noises from inside the hut.

"Is that a baby crying?" Leon asked before the four entered. Relief filled Mordred that his son was at least alive.

Opening the door, a strong stench hit the four men. Nothing prepared them for the sight in front of them.

In front of them was Helena's decaying body with Melehan sat next to her crying his eyes out. Elyan moved over to the boy and picked him up. "Who would leave a child on their own?" he asked as Melehan struggled in his grasp.

"Whatever happened here, this seems like Morgana to me." Mordred said as he spoke for the first time, unable to look away from Melehan.

Elyan continued to struggle with Melehan as the other Knights looked around to see if anything more had been disturbed.

"From what I can gather there was another woman living here with the old woman and the boy. Morgana must have taken her but I dread to think of what Morgana wants with her." Gwaine said motioning Leon over to aid in burying Helena.

"You alright there Elyan?" Leon asked smiling. Elyan was still fighting with Melehan but replied, "The boy won't stop fussing." Mordred approached Elyan and held out his hands.

"Give the boy to me. Help with burying the woman." Confused Elyan handed Melehan to Mordred and the moment he was in Mordred's arms he stopped crying.

"How come it does that for you and not for me?" Elyan asked teasing Mordred. "Looks like we've got a natural with us." Leon teased. Mordred wasn't paying attention though as he attention was on Melehan.

It took a couple of hours but Leon, Gwaine and Elyan buried the old woman while Mordred took care of Melehan. As they rode back to Camelot Mordred held onto Melehan as best as he could while riding a horse.

* * *

On returning to Camelot Arthur, Guinevere and Merlin welcomed them back. They all noticed the infant that Mordred was carrying.

After dismounting the Knights notified Arthur of what had happened. "Who do we have here?" Gwen asked looking at Melehan.

Before Mordred could answer, Gwaine spoke up, "We found him in a small hut. There was a dead woman inside who this boy was sat next to. There were also signs that another woman lived there possibly the boy's mother. However there were signs that Morgana was there and more than likely took the boy's mother."

"It would be best if I took him to see Gaius." Mordred suggested holding Melehan closer. Arthur stood beside Gwen and agreed while he directed the other Knights to give him a full report of what had happened and Gwen and Merlin went with Mordred to see Gaius.

* * *

They entered Gaius' chambers and Gaius was surprised to see a child in Mordred's arms.

"The boy was found alone in a hut next to the body of an old woman. We have no idea how long he was there." Merlin said as Gaius approached the three.

Mordred moved over to the bed where Gaius had directed. He moved Melehan to put him down but the boy clung to him and began crying at the prospect of being put down. So instead of putting him down Mordred decided to put Melehan on his lap.

"The boy seems fond of you Mordred." Gwen said smiling at the boy. Gaius looked over the boy but found it difficult as the boy moved so much while Mordred smiled at the queen before looking down at Melehan.

Gaius examined the boy and was satisfied that the boy was healthy, "Well apart from slight dehydration and in need of a good bath, the boy is in good health." Gaius told the three.

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief, as did Mordred and Merlin. Merlin moved over to Gaius and helped him with some chores that needed to be done.

Meanwhile Gwen looked over at Mordred and the boy in his arms as was touched by the scene in front of her. '_Clearly Mordred cares about the boy, but I can't help but think that there is a closer connection than meets the eyes as they seem to know each other._' Gwen thought to herself.

The door opened and Arthur and the other Knights entered. "How is the boy?", Arthur asked Gaius. Gaius looked towards the King and answered, "He is in good health sire, he just needs a drink and a bath."

Arthur nodded and smiled. Melehan had only been in Camelot for less than an hour and already he had captured the groups hearts.

"Who will take care of the child? Surely he will stay in Camelot now. We certainly can't leave him." Gwen said looking at the boy. Before anyone could suggest anything Mordred spoke up, "I will. After all he seems to be the most comfortable with me." As he said this Melehan began to fuss again.

The Knights all looked at one another with curious expressions on their faces. "Are you sure, Mordred? Won't it interfere with your duties?" Percival asked as he verbalised the others thoughts.

Mordred readjusted Melehan on his lap. "I'm sure." He replied as he looked at Melehan. However Melehan continued to fuss and began to cry. "Come on Melehan. Please." Luckily he managed to calm Melehan down.

"Melehan? Is that his name?" Merlin asked having finished helping Gaius. Mordred looked up quickly realising his mistake at having mentioned his name. '_I suppose I couldn't have kept his name a secret for long._' Mordred thought and sighed.

"Yes. That's his name." Mordred didn't look at the others in the room instead choosing to focus on Melehan. "And how do you know this?" Elyan asked growing more suspicious by the minute.

Mordred sighed and prepared himself for the reaction he knew would follow his answer, "He's my son." A stunned silence filled the room.

After a few moments, "WHAT!" Everyone said simultaneously. "What do you mean he's your son?" Merlin asked. "I'm his father." Mordred answered matter-of-factly.

Gwen looked at the men around her and decided to concentrate on Melehan, "How old is he?" she asked as she stepped closer to father and son. "8 months old." Mordred looked down at Melehan and smiled.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Mordred balanced his duties as a Knight with those as a father as he had decided to raise Melehan by himself until they could find Sefa.

Everything had calmed down and a routine had been established when reports came in that Morgana had been spotted in a nearby area again. Patrols had come across nothing and if they had they didn't come back alive.

* * *

**Well there's the next chapter. xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. I know the last two chapters have been shorter but I had slight writer's block. **

* * *

Meanwhile in her cell Sefa was growing increasingly weak and worried about Melehan. Whatever Morgana had planned for her Sefa didn't know, but over two weeks in this cell Sefa had been left alone with nothing but her thoughts.

'_I dread to think what Morgana has planned for me._' She thought but before her mind could wander further the door to her cell opened. Her eyes readjusted to the sudden light in the room before seeing who had entered.

Morgana stepped closer to Sefa and smirked at seeing her so weak. "How are we today?" Morgana asked Sefa continuing to smirk at her.

Sefa didn't reply but looked at Morgana with fear in her eyes. Morgana chuckled to herself and knelt down in front of Sefa, who was sat on the floor. Finally Sefa found her voice as Morgana stared at her for a moment.

"What do you want with me?" Sefa asked in a small voice. "I thought we could play a little game." Morgana replied with words that would later be repeated. Fear crawled up Sefa's spine and she took a shaky breath.

With this Morgana rose from her knelt position and ushered in two men. They picked Sefa up by the arms and began to drag her somewhere.

"Please. My son. He needs me. Morgana where are we? Please. I don't want to die." Sefa babbled, begged and pleaded as Morgana led her up a spiral staircase.

Morgana grew increasingly frustrated as Sefa continued to beg for her life. Morgana suddenly spun around, causing the group to come to a standstill on the staircase. "If you don't be quiet I will kill you. But for now, no. I don't want your life." Morgana smiled again before continuing up the stairs.

Eventually they came to a stop in front of a dark and heavy door. Morgana opened the door and led the group inside the room. Morgana motioned for the two men to let Sefa go and as Sefa was pushed into the room, Morgana and the two men stood in front of the door.

"What...What are we doing here?" Sefa said still weak from lack of food over the passing weeks. Morgana stayed silent for a few moments before answering, "We are inside the Dark Tower." With this Morgana turned and closed the door behind her.

But not before saying, "Sleep well."

* * *

As Morgana descended the stairs she smirked to herself, knowing what was going to happen next. '_Time for the experiment to begin. If all goes according to plan then not only will Mordred pay for betraying me but Arthur's life will also come to an end by the one person he trusts most_.' Morgana thought as she prepared for her plan to take shape.

While Morgana thought this Sefa grew uneasy inside of the pitch black room. She took a few steps forward and bumped into something. She felt it and recognised it as mandrake root. Her father had told her about once before but she couldn't remember the details about it.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream rang around the room. Sefa covered her ears at the volume and closed her eyes tightly. The screams stopped and Sefa uncovered her ears however out of the corner of her eye she saw something move.

Sefa hid behind one of the pillars in the room and attempted to shield herself from what was happened. Thinking about her son helped for a time but soon found not even this helped.

The slight movements and screams continued throughout the night. Well, Sefa thought it was the night as she had no idea how much time had passed.

Time seemed to elapse slowly and what Sefa was going through seemed to never end. The next sound to reach Sefa's ears were footsteps.

Sefa rose at the sound of footsteps expecting Morgana to come through the door. "Morgana?" Sefa called out to no reply.

The footsteps seemed to have stopped as well. Sefa turned around and in front of her was her father. "Father? Is it really you?" Sefa asked but instead of a reply her father began to laugh.

The laugh echoed all around her and she stepped back and huddled next to the wall. Sefa covered her ears again and tightly closed her eyes. "Stop. Please stop." she cried as the laughing grew quieter.

The door opened suddenly and Morgana entered the room. With light pouring into the room Sefa could see all of the mandrake roots hanging from the ceiling.

"Let us have something to eat. Come now." Morgana said in the softest voice Sefa had ever heard Morgana use.

Sefa got up cautiously and slowly made her way towards Morgana. '_Why is she doing this? I haven't eaten since I was brought here. Why is that changing now?_' Sefa thought as she followed Morgana to what looked like a dining hall.

Sitting down where Morgana motioned Sefa watched confused as Morgana prepared her a plate of food and set it down in front of her.

"Eat, Sefa. You're fading away." Sefa looked at the plate and then looked at Morgana. "Why are you doing this? Why are you giving me food now when you've had me here for weeks and given me only basic rations." Sefa said as her confusion grew.

"You need food Sefa if you are to survive. Here eat." Morgana picked up her own fork and leaned towards Sefa. "Believe me I know how lonely you must be." Morgana said looking down at her own plate.

"What does this have to do with making Mordred pay? What do I have to do with you punishing Mordred?" Sefa asked hesitating to touch her food.

Morgana scowled at her plate. "Let us not speak of Mordred." Her expression hardening. Sefa looked down knowing she had angered Morgana and decided to pick at her plate.

Picking up a tomato she hesitantly took a bite. She quickly finished the entire tomato, it not being that big, and felt better for it. Over the weeks of basic rations her stomach had shrunk and her taste buds dulled so having substantial food was welcomed.

"What do you want with me Morgana?" Sefa asked. Morgana looked at Sefa, smiled and reached over to touch Sefa's hand. "To eat of course." Morgana replied and straightened to eat her own food.

Sefa's confusion was still growing as Morgana continued to show kindness towards her when she was so cruel beforehand.

"What's going on Morgana?" Sefa asked again hoping for a full answer this time, however unlikely that hope was.

Morgana ignored her question and instead answered, "It mustn't have been easy raising a child alone." Sefa looked down at her lap thinking of Melehan.

She took a deep breath, "I don't understand what my son has to do with any of this." Sefa said now just wanting answers.

"I too, have been in difficult circumstances. I was locked away for two years without light. Shackled to a wall and with very little food. Held captive bound and unable to move or see. I spent two years living in darkness at the bottom of a pit." Morgana stated looking at Sefa who had turned to look at Morgana not expecting this story from her.

"You think that being held captive for two years means you know what it's like to raise a child?" Sefa said feeling slightly insulted. Morgana's expression hardened again. "I would have sold my soul for someone to show me kindness such as this." Morgana said the anger in her voice evident.

"Do you want me to take you back up there?" Morgana said the challenge in her eyes as Sefa lowered hers.

* * *

Over the next two days the same thing would happen, Sefa was locked in the room with the mandrake root and then at some point in the day offering a meal and acting friendly towards her.

On the third day in the room Sefa was sat cowering in the corner after Morgana leaving after once again offering Sefa whatever she needed. However Morgana decided to stay and listen to what Sefa said while under the influence of the mandrake root.

It was quiet for so long that Morgana debated leaving when she heard Sefa call Mordred's name.

"Mordred." Sefa said as she looked up from hearing her name being called. Sefa looked relieved and then realised that this was a trick. "No. You aren't real. You're not here." she cried as she once again covered her ears and closed her eyes.

The illusion of Mordred stepped towards her, "Sefa look at me. Please." 'Mordred' said. Sefa still refused to look up. "Sefa don't you want to know what became of our son?" 'Mordred' asked.

Sefa's head snapped up. "No. Don't you dare use our son against me." She said still crying.

With this the illusion of Mordred began to laugh also while Morgana smirked to herself. '_I knew it_.' she thought to herself as she left Sefa to the torment of the mandrake root.

The next day was when Morgana's plan finally began to take hold. Sefa had begun to trust Morgana and take up any offer that Morgana made as an excuse to get out of the room.

That evening Sefa and Morgana were sat at the dining table and eating. "So Sefa how did you end up looking after your son by yourself?" Morgana asked curious.

Although Morgana's plan to get Sefa to hate Mordred had come to fruition Melehan's well-being was still more important to Sefa than Morgana's revenge on Mordred. Sefa had however, revealed that Mordred was Melehan's father and Melehan's name.

Sefa swallowed her food and said, "Mordred left when Melehan was only a month old. He said it was to get money for us. Although he did send money it was very little." The anger and growing hatred for Mordred was evident in Sefa's voice.

"How Mordred could have left that boy, I'll never know." Morgana replied and turned her attention to her food. "Me neither." Sefa mumbled quietly to herself more than Morgana.

Morgana leaned back in her chair and smiled. '_The experiment was a complete success. Now not only will Mordred pay for betraying me but now I can prepare for the Queen_.'

* * *

**In this chapter I tried to explain how it was that Morgana knew what to do when she took Gwen hostage in the Dark Tower. I am also trying to follow the episodes of Series 5 so there will be mention of events in the episodes in future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I do apologise.**

* * *

Back in Camelot Mordred got ready as today was his first quest as a Knight of Camelot. He was both excited and nervous. As he adjusted his cloak a gurgle got his attention.

Melehan had crawled over to where Mordred's sword laid on his bed. "What are you doing?" Mordred asked smiling as he picked up his son.

Melehan continued to babble and gurgle when a knock sounded at the door. Mordred opened the door, "Your Majesty. What are you doing here?" Mordred asked as Gwen entered his quarters.

Gwen smiled at Mordred and looked at Melehan in Mordred's arms. "You are about to go on your first quest Mordred and you certainly can't take Melehan with you." '_She has a point_.' thought Mordred.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Mordred replied looking at Melehan. "Why don't you let me take him? Only while you're away. It'll give me some time to practice for when Arthur and I have our own." Gwen suggested.

Mordred looked at Gwen unsure and replied, "Only if you're sure, Your Majesty." Gwen smiled and held out her arms, "Of course." she answered.

Mordred gave Melehan to Gwen and instantly Melehan began fussing, wanting to be with Mordred. "Well, the two of you seem awfully close." Gwen said trying to sooth a fussy Melehan. "I have looked after him solely on my own since we returned with him. This will be the first time I am away from him." Mordred said as he continued to get ready for his quest.

Gwen continued to struggle with Melehan. "He's very fussy." She said attempting to calm him but to no avail. Melehan then began to cry harder the longer he was away from Mordred.

Mordred held one of Melehan's out-stretched hands and replied, "He has been like this since the time around the anniversary of Arthur's coronation." Of course Mordred didn't know that what had been scaring Melehan was the ghost of Uther Pendragon.

Melehan had quietened down but was still reaching for Mordred, although Mordred didn't take him back from Gwen. "He doesn't like to be separated from you." Gwen observed as she managed to calm Melehan completely.

Both Mordred and Gwen made their way to the courtyard where Mordred prepared his horse for the journey ahead.

As Mordred took his horse to the courtyard Melehan began to cry, drawing Mordred's attention instantly to his son. Gwen, on the other hand, was trying to once again calm the boy but to no avail.

"He's hungry, Your Majesty." Mordred said as he watched Gwen struggle to calm Melehan. Gwen looked at Mordred curiously, "How can you tell? His cries all seem so similar." Gwen asked.

Mordred chuckled silently to himself before replying, "You learn the differences in the cries over time. It's subtle but once you know the cries, it's easy to distinguish his hunger cries from his tired cries and so forth." With this Gwen left to get Melehan some food which left Mordred to take his horse to the courtyard.

Once there he saw that the other Knights were already packed and on their horses.

"You sure you haven't forgotten anything Mordred?" Sir Gwaine asked. "Do you think so." Mordred replied, his nerves beginning to increase as he became worried that he had actually forgotten something now that Gwaine had mentioned it.

"Isn't he missing a dagger?" Sir Leon asked. Mordred checked his belt and then his horse as he became increasingly nervous.

"I can't see a water bottle." Sir Elyan teased as Mordred continued to check the equipment on his horse.

"His boot. He's missing a boot, I think." Sir Percival said as he pointed at Mordred causing him to look down at his feet and begin to panic.

Then all four of the Knights burst into laughter and Mordred quickly realised that the Knights had been teasing him and he quickly calmed down.

* * *

'_Am I alive?_' Mordred thought as he slowly came to. The last thing he remembered was the pain of the spear hitting him after he jumped in front of Arthur. He remembered nothing after that.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Gaius leaning over the table. "Gaius?" Mordred asked quietly, his voice hoarse from having not being used.

Gaius moved over to Mordred and checked him over. "Your wound has healed completely. How do you feel?" Gaius asked, both relieved and amazed that Mordred wounds had healed so quickly but also that Mordred had woken up meaning that Arthur and Merlin had been successful.

"I feel fine surprisingly." Mordred said as he sat up. Gaius removed the bandages and left instructions for Mordred, "I want you to rest and not strain yourself during training for a couple of days. Other than that you are healthy and completely healed."

Mordred nodded his agreement to Gaius' instructions and Gaius left to allow Mordred to redress.

Before leaving he turned back and smiled at the fact that Mordred was okay but was left wondering how it was that this boy in front of him who was so loyal to Arthur, was destined to kill him.

* * *

Mordred sat on the bed as he put on his boots when the door opened and Gwen, holding Melehan, entered the room.

He had never been so pleased to see Melehan. As Gwen handed Melehan to Mordred, who placed him on his knee, she began talking, "Gaius told me you had healed and had woken up. I'm glad to see you are well again Mordred." Mordred smiled politely at Gwen before putting his attention once again on Melehan.

"He has not stopped fussing since you left. It took me a while to calm him down. Although I must admit I did bring him to see you after you had returned so that he knew that you were alive. He calmed down considerably after he saw you." Gwen said while Mordred's eyes filled with sadness as he thought about leaving his son behind.

Gwen saw the change in Mordred and tried to create a cheerier mood in the room. "Well all that matters is that you're well again Mordred. I shall leave you alone to spend time with your son. Good day Mordred."

With this Gwen left and Mordred returned with Melehan to his chambers.

* * *

**I can't believe Merlin is ending. It's so sad and heartbreaking.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry for such a long wait for this new chapter but I have had severe writer's block. If anyone does have any ideas for this story please feel free to suggest them in the reviews.**

* * *

Sefa pulled on her cloak and prepared to finally leave the Dark Tower. She had helped Morgana prepare for the Queen's arrival. Morgana had already gone to get Gwen so Sefa decided it was time for her to leave.

Over the few days Sefa travelled back to the hut where she had been living before Morgana had taken her.

It was so quiet when she reached the hut. Thoughts of her son were the only thoughts that broke through her new hatred of Mordred and Morgana's will to take revenge on him. '_I hope he's alright. I don't know what I'll do if anything has happened to him_.' Sefa thought as she thought of Melehan.

Entering the hut cautiously she found it empty. With this her heart dropped. What had happened to Melehan? Was he okay?

Before Sefa panicked a small piece of paper on the bed caught her eye. She moved over to the bed and picked up the letter. Sitting down she took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever news the letter contained good or bad.

The letter said: _To whomever else lived here,_

_We, the Knights of Camelot, found this hut to have been attacked. We are sorry to tell you that the old woman who lived here was killed and we buried her. As for the child we found we can assure you that he is safe and we took him back to Camelot with us where he will be taken care of._

_If you wish to find him then come to Camelot and ask for Sir Mordred as he is the one who is caring for the boy. If we see you soon we look forward to it, if not then good luck._

_The Knights of Camelot_

Emotions raged inside of her as she read the letter again. She was pleased that her son was safe and cared for but enraged that he had been taken to Camelot and that Mordred was caring for him. Although he was her son's father.

Sefa crushed the note in her hand at the thought of Melehan being raised in Camelot but not wanting her anger to get the better of her, she took a deep breath.

'_I know what I must do._' Sefa thought as she laid down on the bed and tried to sleep or al least get some rest.

* * *

Meanwhile in Camelot Mordred was still recovering from the Disir's poison. However after days of simply resting Mordred was becoming restless and so decided he could get a bit of light training in.

Mordred dressed quickly as Melehan sat on his bed waiting for Mordred to pick him up. "Come Melehan I'll see if I can get some training in today." With this Mordred headed to the armoury.

Before Mordred opened the door he could hear the other Knights inside. Smiling to himself, he opened the door and walked into the armoury with Melehan on his hip.

"Ahhh...Sir Mordred finally graces us with his presence." Gwaine joked as he clapped Mordred on the back before turning his attention to Melehan. "He's getting big." He said nodding towards Melehan. "That he is." Mordred replied.

"What brings you down here? I thought you were still resting." Percival asked as he put on his armour. "I'm growing restless. I thought I would try and train a little today." Mordred replied to Percival's question.

"Where is it you all are going?" Mordred asked looking around, readjusting Melehan as he did so. Elyan turned to Mordred and answered, "Gwen and I are going to visit our father's grave. The others are coming as protection for my sister." Mordred nodded understanding what it felt like to lose a parent.

"I wish you a safe journey." Mordred said. "Well, seeing as we're all ready, we will see you later Mordred. Don't strain yourself too much. You have a child to care for." Gwaine said as a farewell. The Knights all nodded to one another before leaving and left Mordred alone in the armoury.

* * *

Hours later when the Knights returned Mordred could tell something was wrong. All wore solemn expressions and all moved quickly to meet Arthur. Hearing the news that Morgana had taken Gwen shook Mordred. He knew Morgana was prepared to do anything to kill Arthur and get to the throne but to take Gwen seemed wrong even for Morgana.

'_What is it you're planning Morgana? Why are you doing this? I know you wish for the throne but why take Gwen? Is it all to get to Arthur? Are you really as far down the path of darkness as this?_' Mordred thought that night after putting Melehan down to sleep.

Although Mordred had sided with Arthur it didn't mean that he had stopped caring about Morgana. She had been the only one to truly care about him in his youth and had become a mother figure to him. To see her as she was now disturbed Mordred because he happily remembered the loving, caring woman she used to be and wondered what had happened to her to change her so greatly. In truth he missed Morgana.

He also dreaded what Morgana had in store for Gwen as he knew that Morgana believed Gwen had stolen her throne from her. He just hoped that when Arthur found Gwen it wasn't too late.

* * *

When Arthur and the Knights returned with news that Gwen had been rescued but that Elyan had been lost, he was torn. Happy that the Queen had been saved but sad for the lost of a friend.

Attending the funeral was tough, mostly because he had wanted to be with his son the entire time but had to stand in front with the other Knights as was custom. Mourning the loss of a friend was never easy but something Mordred knew well, he had lost many friends under Uther's rule and hoped and believed things would get better with Arthur.

With the boat Elyan was now in burning, the crowd began to dissipate and retreat back towards the castle. For the rest of that day all was quiet in Camelot and also subdued to pay respects to their fallen friend.

Percival trained alongside Leon, Gwaine drank, Arthur and Gwen stayed in their chambers quietly, Merlin stayed with Gaius and read while Gaius prepared medical supplies, and Mordred stayed in his chambers with Melehan.

Each not really knowing how to deal with Elyan's loss, a loss that would be difficult to get over.

* * *

Sefa however was busy trying to devise a way to get her son back and get revenge on Mordred. Although she wanted revenge she was unsure how to go about it. How could she go about it? How could she get revenge?

She sat for what felt like hours, but was really only minutes and came up with nothing.

Sefa's trouble with coming up with revenge because of her nature; she was sweet and innocent and so was unable to think of something as cold and cruel as revenge. Unable to come to a decision, Sefa decided to contact Morgana.

Waiting for Morgana Sefa began to become unsure of herself. How could she do this? She had no idea what she was doing and had never done anything like this before.

Before Sefa's thoughts could become too unsure, Morgana appeared. "Sefa what's wrong?" Morgana asked feigning concern for the girl in front of her. Sefa sighed. "I have no idea where to go from here Morgana. Melehan has been taken to Camelot. Mordred has him. I know I can't barge into Camelot and take my son away, even if that's what I want to do." She replied.

Morgana put her hands on Sefa's shoulders. "Sefa, everything is fine. Mordred may have him now but he will not have Melehan for long. We will get him back. However I feel as if you are not saying something." Morgana said straightening up.

Sefa nodded and answered, "I am at a loss of where to go from here. What is our plan? What should I do?" Morgana smiled to herself and tried to calm Sefa down.

"Sefa we must bind our time and strike when Mordred least expects but also in a manner which will hurt him most. But we must be patient. As for now begin thinking of Mordred's weaknesses so we may strike him hard. I must prepare for what the Queen and I have planned for Arthur. Once Arthur has been killed we will take revenge on Mordred." Morgana said.

Sefa felt herself relax and somewhat relieved that she now had some idea of what to do. Morgana left after this and Sefa went back to the hut where she had been staying.

'_For now Arthur's defeat was more important but as soon as Arthur was dead and Morgana on the throne Mordred would pay for betraying Morgana and leaving me behind_.' Sefa thought to herself as she entered the hut. That night she dreamt of her son and their life together once Morgana was Queen.

* * *

Mordred meanwhile, put Melehan down to sleep next to him in bed. He didn't want to be away from his son for a moment longer than necessary. After all, he had just lost his friend and had no idea where Sefa was.

Mordred that night too dreamt of his son but his dreams were filled with a life where Arthur remained King.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Again sorry for the long wait. **


End file.
